What have I done?
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka has broken up with Greg after realising she made a mistake, and has to deal with the consequences to her relationship with Wheeler.
1. Chapter 1

**What have I done?**

**Summary:** Linka has broken up with Greg after realising she made a mistake and has to deal with the consequences to her relationship with Wheeler.

**A/N:** I was always bothered by Linka's apparent change of heart and you guys have inspired me to try to explain it. I've never written a fic like this before, so please let me know what you think. Oh and please forgive the license I took with Wheelers first name, I just wanted Linka to have something to call him in private.

I don't own any of this, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever.

**Chapter One**

"Here it is." Linka said quietly to herself as she uncovered the journal Nonna had given her when she first joined the Planeteers. Her Grandmother had suggested that she record all of her unique experiences so that she would have a permanent record, but there had never seemed to be any time, and it had remained empty. Until now that is. Linka had finally found a use for it.

Sitting at her desk and opening the journal at the first page, ready to begin writing, she hesitated. She knew what she wanted to do and yet writing it down would make it so… final? Hearing her friends laughter down at the waters edge, she put down her pen, and leaving the blank journal open at the first page, the young Russian left her bedroom and walked to the end of the line of huts so that she could observe them. They were all splashing about happily, Wheeler was in the midst of things a usual, making Gi squeal as he soaked her, and Linka couldn't help but smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

_Come join us my friend._ Ma-ti waved, having spotted her, his ring glowing as he touched her mind.

The blond Planeteer smiled again and waved back, answering his silent request, _Not at the moment, I have something to do first. Thank you anyway._

She did her best to hide her mood from her friend and in fact, succeeded quite easily. Hiding her feelings was something that she had always been good at. Turning back towards her room she wiped away the single tear that had escaped her brimming eyes.

The journals blank page seemed intimidating somehow, and it was some minutes before she began to fill it.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I doubt that I will ever have the courage to let you see what is written here, but I write to you like this because I no longer have anyone to talk with when my heart is heavy. I know I have destroyed the closeness that once existed between us, and that I do not have the right to claim it back. There is no-one whose companionship could mean more, no-one who has ever understood me better and now, no-one whose friendship I deserve less._

_You were all so kind and understanding when I told you and the others that Greg and I had broken up, just over a month ago now. You are still being kind today, all of you making allowances for my increasing unhappiness, if only you knew the real reason for my growing despair! Would you pity me? That would be worse, I think I would prefer it if you hated me._

_I tried to talk to you that night, when I returned home with the news that I would no longer be seeing him. I tried to tell you the truth but you didn't want to know, not because you didn't care, I know that. It was because you no longer __wanted__ to care, that you turned me away, because you had accepted in your heart that I do not love you._

She paused, thinking back to their conversation.

"_Matthew, can I talk to you?" she caught him up as he headed out along the beach, a little while after her announcement. "It is about my relationship with Greg, I…"_

_He hadn't let her get any further, turning to face her quickly and blurting out, "Lin, can we not do this please!" Then seeing the hurt look on her face, Wheeler shook his head. "Look I'm sorry okay, I just…" He closed his eyes and took a breath, "I'll always be your friend Linka, you can come to me with anything and I'll always do everything I can to help you."_

_He opened his eyes and looked sincerely into hers. "It was obvious from the start how much you liked him, it took me a little while to accept it, but I did. I'm sorry things didn't work out, I wish I could help, I want you to be happy but… you're gonna have to talk to Gi about this one." He swallowed hard. Looking away again he said, "Just this one thing, okay? Please?"_

_She nodded in a daze, her mind screaming that she should say something, stop him, make him listen. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she was unable to breathe, understanding for the first time, just how much she had hurt him. Realizing he couldn't see her gesture, she forced herself to speak, surprising herself by sounding so calm when she wanted nothing more than for the Earth to swallow her up. "Of course Matthew, I do understand. I- I wont mention it to you again."_

"_Thanks." And without turning around again, he had walked away._

She hadn't been able to talk to him about anything since. Biting her lip and fighting back the tears, Linka continued her journal entry.

_I shall never forget what you said to me that night, and strangely enough I think it was the use of my correct name that unnerved me more than anything else. You usually only call me Linka when you are mad at me, and you weren't mad, you were unhappy. I have gotten used to it now, it was only the first little thing that changed, the first of many. I don't think the others have noticed the changes between us, so small as they are. A neglected hug here, a lost opportunity for privacy there, but I notice every one. You treat me as a sister now, like Gi, and no-one blames you or tells you that you are wrong, least of all me. I wont hurt you again._

_You will get over your feelings for me in time of course, and no-one will ever know that I have been in love with you from the day we met, even if I chose not to believe it myself then, because it scared me so. No one that is, except Greg, who broke up with me because I could not bring myself to kiss him, because I could not stop thinking of you._

Again Linka's thoughts drifted back to re-examine the past…

"_Linka, why wont you kiss me? Don't you trust me?" Greg demanded, but she didn't answer. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable? We've been going out for almost a month now, and it's not like I asked you to… er…you know. It's just a kiss!"_

_Finally looking up to meet her boyfriends eyes, Linka had replied. "I'm sorry Greg. I am. I thought I would be able to, once we had gotten to know each other better but…" Glancing away again, she took a deep breath. "I really enjoy the time we spend together but I guess I just don't want that kind of a relationship. I'm sorry."_

_He didn't say anything for a minute and then his voice was quiet. "It's Wheeler isn't it? Even when he's not with us, he is!"_

_She started to deny it but he interrupted, "Oh come on Linka, do you know how many times you mention him? Wheeler said this, Wheeler did that! If I hadn't liked you so much I would have given up in the first week but I kept hoping you would find you liked me better." He looked at her, holding her eyes with his own. "But you don't do you? I am right aren't I?"_

"_Da." Her eyes filled with tears, she was amazed at her own blindness and felt truly ashamed._

What had made it worse was that Greg had been really nice about it, encouraging her to tell the Yankee how she felt. He liked her too well to carry on spending time with her, knowing she wanted to be with someone else, though he said he still considered her a friend and wished her well. They'd had fun together but it was over. As the memory faded, Linka continued her writing.

_You were right I did like him, just not the way you thought I did. I didn't mean to hurt him either, I guess I'm really not good at this, but it doesn't matter, there will be no-one else._

_I still haven't really explained have I? I shall try to do so now, it is not easy for me._

_I was fifteen when I met you. I'd never felt the least attraction to any of the local boys, and besides, my school work was so much more important to me. They all thought me strange, cold, and it became a game with them to try to get my attention. I didn't care though, I was genuinely not interested in any of them. Do you, can you understand then, just how much of a shock you were to me? I had begun to believe them all you see, that there was something wrong with me, that I didn't have normal feelings or desires. (Crushes on film stars don't count after all.)_

_You frightened me. For the first time in my life I was feeling a physical attraction beyond anything I believed possible, and for someone whose level of experience was… well, obviously considerably more than my own. I had no way of dealing with it, so I didn't. Instead I pushed you away and tried to convince myself that you just wanted the same kind of shallow, easy, comfortable relationship with me, that you had always enjoyed back in America. It was easy enough, you always made light of everything, you still do. Even after I had gotten to know you, to know there is so much more to you than you let other people see, I still could not let myself admit that my own feelings for you were no longer purely a ridiculous physical attraction._

_Then I left you to return home and look after Nonna, and you came after me, to look after and protect me and with one brief kiss, I shattered my illusions. But the fear was still there. My love for you was still more than I could cope with. You were still the one with all the experience and confidence and I knew that if I let something happen between us I would be at your mercy, it was always going to be all or nothing between us and I wasn't ready for all. When you add to that the fact that if things didn't work out between us, we would face betraying our calling or being forever tortured by each others presence... I guess I'm a coward too._

_Thinking back on it now I realise that the only difference it would have made for me, is that I might have had something to look back on and hold on to, even if we were only happy together for a brief time. At the time though, all I wanted was to have one normal relationship, with no pressure, no expectations and no future. Yes I was using him, I don't think I realised that at the time, but I was. It was supposed to be fun, instead I ruined everything._

Linka paused in her writing to brush away the tears she could no longer hold back. "I've ruined everything." she whispered, before resting her head in her hands and giving way to her feelings for once. When her emotions had subsided, the Russian girl felt empty, and chilled. Picking up her pen again, she finished her letter.

_I cannot ask for your forgiveness and I do not know how to convince you that this is the truth, so I will just wish for you to find happiness._

_My love always_

_Lin_

Each day after that, Linka wrote a letter in her journal, addressing and signing it the same way. She never mentioned any of this again, just writing about the things that had happened that day, like a normal diary. The things she would once have discussed with Wheeler. All the time she was growing more and more distant from the others, and more and more unhappy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter was intended to fit in with the series around the end of season 4, I'm not going to worry about that so much from here, mainly because I never saw seasons 5 and 6. I'll still put in elements that I remember (it was a long time ago,) and I still wont be making any money from it. ;o)**

**Chapter Two**

Wheeler watched her as she sat in an armchair studying, across the other side of the common room. Her attention was completely taken up by her books as she scribbled notes in preparation for the upcoming conference. _She looks so cute when she concentrates like that_, he thought as Linka wrinkled up her nose before jotting down something else on her pad.

Time was he'd have done something to distract her, anything to get her attention and make her smile at him. He knew that wasn't a good idea now though, she didn't want that sort of attention from him, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't go on self-inflicting that particular form of torture. It didn't stop him watching her though, or wishing that she felt the way he did.

Wheeler had been hurt when she had chosen Greg over him, but what could he do if she didn't want him? He'd avoided her at first, even after she and Greg had split up. He had been determined to get over her, but he didn't want to disrupt the group anymore than the 'pathetic crush' he'd carried around for the last four years, already had. He also didn't want to lose her friendship completely. It wasn't her fault after all, it was his problem, he just needed to get over his feelings for her. Then they could have the kind of close friendship she had wanted from the start, without his hormones getting in the way.

Now, three months later (two since Linka and Greg had split up,) he felt he was finally beginning to let go. For one thing he wasn't angry anymore, yes there was the ache in his chest whenever he thought about her, but before this it had been so bad he could hardly bear her company. Not that he'd let anyone see that. His years on the streets of Brooklyn coming to his aid, he forced himself to treat her the same way as he always treated Gi, like a baby sister.

It was his baby sister that now disturbed his musings. Seated next to Ma-ti and Kwame watching some new action film, she suddenly squealed, "Oooh Linka, look at that! Isn't he gorgeous?"

The Russian obligingly looked up and for the first time Wheeler could remember since her breakup, the beautiful young girl smiled. "Oh, Da Gi, not bad at all."

Wheeler couldn't help but grin at her, pleased to see a lighter mood emerge. Realizing that he had been worrying about her, and feeling guilty for not making sure she was alright, he felt a little of the tension in his stomach ebb away. _She'll be okay, she just needs time._

Glancing over to see which film star had caused the girls reactions, since he had so far taken no interest in the film, the American saw a young, very fit man, of possibly Mediterranean origin, stripped to his waist. The guy could have been the original model for the phrase 'tall, dark and hansom' and Wheeler couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Talk about going for the obvious!"

Gi poked her tongue out, while Linka smiled at him, causing a familiar though now, somewhat unwelcome flutter.

Even the actors voice seemed perfect, a calm, clear, flawless English. _No-one talks like that in real-life for pitty's sake!_

It was at that moment that Wheeler first saw the guy in a close-up, and all of the colour drained from his face.

"Is something wrong Yankee?" asked Linka, who had apparently been watching her red-headed team mate instead of the dream-boat Gi hadn't yet been able to tear her eyes away from.

This fact didn't register with Wheeler however, "Yeah there's something wrong!" his voice carried a great deal of venom and it made the other planeteers look around in surprise, even Suchi poked his head up from the back of the sofa where he had been snoozing. "That guy is a nasty piece of work, don't even think about getting involved with him!"

Taken aback, Linka replied "He is just a movie star Wheeler, I... We'll never even meet him, let alone consider dating him."

Wheeler looked troubled but would have let it go at that if Gi hadn't added. "Ignore him Linka, he's just jealous as usual, he doesn't like you checking out other guys."

The others were appalled by her tactlessness and Wheeler felt like his heart had fallen into the pit if his stomach. _Where's she been for the last three months?!_

None of their friends actually knew exactly how bad things were between them, but they did know that Wheeler had cared deeply for the wind planeteer, and had been hurt by her finally rejecting him. His voice, when he spoke, was icy and a little menacing, which was so uncharacteristic of Wheeler that it left them all feeling chilled. "My 'advice' was directed at both of you. For your information Gi, not everything I say and do revolves around Linka." With that he got up and stalked out.

Some time later, when he had finally calmed down, Wheeler made his way back along the beach, heading for bed. Not that his sleep was entirely peaceful these days. The sun had set whilst the fire planeteer had been walking off his anger and the others had evidently already retired. Other than the reflected light of the Moon, the only illumination was from Linka's room. _She must still be studying. You really need to take a break babe._ A second voice kicked in, the cynical and condemning voice of his father, _Oh yes, and who's gonna make sure she takes a break now that you've given up on her? _

Wheeler shook his head, choosing not to reply to his overly critical conscience and headed away from the huts, down to the pier. Sitting on the edge, with one leg dangling over the side, the other bent and his back against the end post, the young American starred out to sea.

He wished he could leave. Hope Island just didn't feel like home anymore, in fact the word Hope seemed totally inappropriate from Wheelers current perspective. Even when his Dad had come home drunk he'd been able to tell himself that one day he could leave, one day things would be better. He'd plan out different scenarios where he would be happy and successful, even ridiculous daydreams about alternate realities and trips into space. Now, three months after losing all hope of ever being with the girl he loved, he still couldn't see a future for himself beyond endless planeteer alerts.

_I can't leave. I can't be replaced and I wont do that to Gaia. I made a commitment, to lay down my life for this planet, for Gaia and for my friends and I'm gonna keep that promise, whatever the personal cost._

The resolution didn't make his heart any lighter however. Sighing, the young man who was rapidly approaching his 21st birthday, but felt more like it was his 50th, rose and headed back towards his cabin.

_I might at least try to get some sleep, I won't mention any of this in the morning, I'm sure the others wont either. Linka wont want to be disturbed anyway at this hour… whatever hour it actually is._

And having made up his mind, Wheeler went straight up to Linka's door and knocked. "It's me Lin," he said, keeping his voice low enough not to carry to the other huts, "I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hmmm… what started out as a short story is taking on a life of it's own, but I know where I'm going with it now, it's just going to take a little longer to get there.**

**Chapter Three**

After Wheeler had stormed out of the common room, Kwame had launched a tirade at Gi for being so inconsiderate towards the fire planteers feelings, completely oblivious to any effect his words about Wheelers 'great affliction' might be having on Linka, the cause of it.

After Gi had run to her bedroom in floods of tears and Kwame had excused himself to go to his own room, Ma-ti looked at the wind planeteer and asked "Are you okay?"

Mustering every last bit of self control, Linka managed to hold in her emotions, "Of course Ma-ti, but I think I will finish this in my room so that there will be no more disturbances."

Ma-ti wished her good night and after she too left, settled back to watch the rest of the film. "I wish she would let me in Suchi! It is obvious she is unhappy but for all I can pick up with my ring, she might as well not have any feelings at all."

Linka was already crying when she got to her hut. Closing the door and putting her books on the chair, she curled up on the bed for a while, until the worst of her sobs subsided. "Durak," she said quietly to herself, "If you keep on like this, over every little thing, you will be next to useless in no time!"

Feeling exhausted, Linka nevertheless changed into the shorts and top she wore for bed. The beautiful blond Leaned back, propping her pillows up behind her and drawing her knees up almost to her chin, to form a writing desk, before retrieving her journal from the bedside cabinet.

_Dear Matthew,_

She wrote a brief account of the nights activities and then added…

_I know you weren't jealous, you were amused to start with. Though if I am honest, I wish you had been, at least it would mean you still care. That's selfish of me I know, but if I have not even the hope that we will be friends again someday, what do I have?_

_Gi wasn't watching you, but I was, you are far more appealing to me than any actor. Just for a moment everything felt as it used to, our eyes met and you smiled at me and it was relaxed and as it should be. Then you looked back at the screen and… it was as if you recognized him, which is strange because_

There was a knock at the door and Matthews voice followed it. "It's me Lin, I need to talk to you."

Feeling a little disorientated as if she had woken from a dream, Linka, suddenly dry, licked her lips and tried to swallow. After a moment she called out softly, "Of course Wheeler, please come in." Then fumbled with the draw to her bedside cabinet, trying to hide away her journal before he saw it and asked any questions.

Mathew entered looking extremely uncomfortable, but he closed the door behind him and sat facing Linka, beside her on the bed.

_Too close, too close, too close,_ the lovely Russian's mind screamed as he accidentally brushed against her. She had to fight the urge to simply throw herself in his arms and beg him to forgive her. As usual, she hid it well.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he began, "and explain why I reacted the way I did."

The beautiful blond shook her head in response, "There is no need, you did not say anything wrong."

"I know, but I still shouldn't have stormed off like that. I guess I'm still more sensitive to you than I realised." He shook his head, "But what I have to say is more important."

Linka nodded for him to go ahead and listened patiently. "Sebastian Cavel… I know him. Actually I went to school with him! He might be a brilliant actor but that accent is a phoney as they come."

"I did wonder if you had recognised him from somewhere," Lin said, still looking surprised, "But I did not guess…"

Wheeler nodded, "We were rivals… kind of."

"Kind of?" she prompted gently.

The red haired American shrugged, "He seemed to think we were, he always had to beat me at everything. I didn't care at first, I'm not that competitive, besides his family had more money so it seemed useless to try."

"He was jealous of you." Linka said with conviction, as if it was all perfectly clear.

Her companion snorted with amusement, "Yeah right! He had the latest everything, he got better grades, the girls were falling at his feet… What's left? I'm damn sure he didn't envy my home life!"

Instead of trying to answer him directly, Linka said, "I think you did alright for girls too Yankee, unless you have been making up stories?"

The American laughed at that and forgetting himself for a moment, lent towards her suggestively, "I don't need to make up stories Babe." Then recollecting himself he immediately drew away again, "But even I couldn't compete with him, he took several girls off my hands just by looking at them."

"I'm not jealous!" he said suddenly meeting her eyes, "I never loved any of them and as far as I was concerned, if they didn't want to be with me I'd just move on to the next, no problems, no strings attached."

_Until I met you!_ He added silently, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"But they felt the same way about me you know? So it was cool and we stayed friends. He wasn't like that. He'd tell them whatever they wanted to hear to get what he wanted, I would never treat someone like that! He used them, he cheated on them, I think he stopped short of physical abuse, but I can't swear to that."

He got up suddenly and ran his hands through his hair, "Sometimes it seemed like I was the only one who could see it! He'd break the heart of some poor girl, and the next day her best friend would be going out with him saying 'Oh but it's different with us.'"

Coming back to sit down beside Linka, maybe even a little closer than before, Matthew took her hands in his. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a little short of breath, but she wouldn't object, in fact she found herself clinging to the moment.

"I couldn't bear to have anyone I really care about treated like that, you do understand don't you?" he pleaded.

She nodded, still unable to speak. Wheelers eyes were searching hers, looking for confirmation and forgiveness, and it was the look of desperation she saw there that finally drew an answer from her. "I understand Matthew honestly, and I will speak to Gi. I do not think either of us would be so easily taken in, but I respect your opinion in any case. I believe you."

The openness of her response seemed to give him some peace, as he looked relieved. "Thank you."

They sat there like that for a few more moments before the embarrassment set in and with half finished sentences such as 'it's getting late', and 'I ought to' followed by a quick goodnight, Wheeler made his way to his own room.

Linka watched him go, waiting for the light in his hut come on, before turning off her own. Then in complete confusion, the over-wrought planeteer slid down the bed and turning over, buried her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gaia called a planeteer alert early the following morning, leaving no time for the young heroes to discuss the previous nights disagreement. Their mission was successful but was followed immediately by another, not even allowing them enough to return to home for a change of clothes.

After five days of what seemed like endless alerts, the planeteers finally arrived back on Hope Island. In the Crystal Chamber, Gaia was looking rather solemn and Wheeler couldn't help groaning, "Don't tell me we're off out again already?"

Gaia looked even more upset, "No Wheeler, not exactly." Looking around to include them all, "You've done such a wonderful job in the last week, but then you always do." she said warmly, "I know it hasn't been easy and I want you to know that I'm very proud of you all."

Turning her attention back to Wheeler, " I'm afraid I do have something unpleasant to tell you, if you would prefer to hear it in private I'm sure the others wont mind..."

The fire planeteer, shook his head, slightly confused, "I don't have any secrets Gaia." He couldn't think what she wanted to tell him for a moment, but then it dawned on him and he went a little pale as he added. "It's about Dad, isn't it?"

The gentle spirit nodded, "I'm afraid so Wheeler. His liver failed this morning, but the hospital have stabilized him for now. His condition is serious and from what your mother said, liable to deteriorate more rapidly from now on. She asked that you be allowed time off to visit."

Wheeler wasn't happy about that idea at all. "Did you tell her how busy we are?"

"Of course not!" A surprised Gaia replied, "I told her you could leave as soon as you returned. Wheeler, I really think you should go, for your own sake as well as your parents."

Wheeler pulled a face, mumbling under his breath, "Terrific!" Then to Gaia he replied, "I'd better start packing then."

Hands in pockets and slightly hunched over, the fire planeteer turned to exit the chamber, without making eye contact with any of his friends. "If I'm gonna be there for a couple of days, I'll need one of you to drop me off." He called back over his shoulder, not giving anyone a chance to answer.

When he got to his room, Wheeler pulled out a rucksack, but then stood there looking at it. He felt so alone, he didn't know how to deal with this right now, he'd only just started to get to know his father, he wasn't ready to lose him.

The movement in his doorway caught Wheeler's attention and his head snapped around, making the young blond jump. _Lin._ A barrage conflicting emotions was triggered at the sight of her; love, pain, joy, sadness... and so many more. _Something else I can't deal with right now._

Despite the conflict, he found that he was glad she'd come. They were still friends after all and although he would answer personal questions from all of his friends completely openly, she was the only one he'd ever been able to really confide in.

Not saying anything, Wheeler began to collect his clothes, dumping them unceremoniously on the bed, ready to pack. Also silent, Linka moved to the bed and began folding and packing the clothes properly, drawing a thin smile from her pale companion.

"I know it's a stupid question," she said after a while, "but are you alright?"

When he didn't answer, she looked up at him. Wheeler had stopped what he was doing, and was staring blankly ahead, lost in unpleasant thoughts. "Matthew, are you alright?" she repeated gently.

Still not speaking, the young American turned to face her and simply shook his head. Linka's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she walked straight into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and resting her forehead on his shoulder. In turn, Wheeler held her tightly and buried his face in her neck.

After a short while, Wheeler pulled back to look in her eyes, though he still held her firmly in his arms. "I'm sorry Lin, I..."

"Do not apologise for having feelings Matthew, I wont let you go though this alone." Her tone left no room for argument and he found himself smiling as her words warmed him.

"Thanks Babe." he hesitated and then asked, "Does that mean you're coming with me?" He felt a little guilty for asking, but he always felt stronger when she was around.

The beautiful girl smiled radiantly at his question, "Of course, for as long as you want me there."

_How about always?_ He thought automatically, his heart lurching in response.

Instead of saying that however, he reached up, and gently cupping her delicate face with his hand, brushed away an escaping tear. "Don't cry sweetheart, I'll be alright, really."

Leaning slightly into the warmth of his touch, she replied. "You will not be if you hold it all in. It is okay to cry."

Wheeler arm tightened around her waist but he looked away. "My Dad cured me of that a long time ago." Looking back at her and trying to lighten the mood he added, "Hey, you better go pack if we wanna get there by dark."

Letting it go for now, Linka nodded and disengaged herself. "I will not take long… do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah sure, I guess I need one too!" he'd forgotten that they had had only had limited facilities over the last few days. A terrible thought assailed him and as she left the room, and he called out, "You better check it's okay for you to come along, with Gaia too."

Linka's face reappeared around the door frame, her expression unusually saucy. "I already did."

Wheeler stood there staring for a moment after she'd gone, and then burst out laughing.

Their journey to North America was uneventful. Ma-ti had volunteered to pilot the Geo Cruiser and he and Linka kept up a flow of happy chatter. Wheeler smiled at their efforts to cheer him up, but didn't contribute much. The youngest planeteer dropped his friends off on the roof of Wheeler's parents apartment block, promising to return whenever they called.

Wheeler insisted on carrying both their bags, and led the way down into the slightly run down building. "We'll have to take the stairs, the lifts are never working the way they should be." He informed her. "It's only three floors down though." His companion assured him that that was no problem, but having Linka with him made Wheeler really start to notice the condition of the corridors and he began to feel ashamed that he'd brought her along. _She doesn't belong in a dump like this. _The realisation did nothing to help his mood. _I guess it was a good thing she didn't want me, if we ever left Hope Island I have nothing to offer her… how could I ever have considered trying to saddle her with a loser like me?_

His steps slowed as they approached the door of the flat, he really wasn't looking forward this. Linka was obviously aware of his feelings because her hand slipped comfortingly into his, and he squeezed it in silent gratitude.

However, before he could knock, the door to the opposite apartment opened, and a tall brunette squealed in surprise as she exited from it, before launching herself into the fire planeteers arms.

Releasing Linka's hand and dropping the bags he was carrying, a grinning Wheeler caught her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her and kissed her briefly on the lips "Hey Trish."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linka's heart lurched at the attractive girls enthusiastic greeting, and Wheeler's reception of it didn't do anything to help either. Wishing she could just rip the interloper from her Matthews arms, Linka reminded herself for the 10th time that day, that there was nothing between them and she had no right to intervene. _Maybe I should not have come, I do not want to be in the way._

She barely heard them as they spoke, their dialogue seemed almost incomprehensible in her present state of mind.

"You back home hon?" Wheeler asked.

Nodding Trish replied, "Yep, me and Ma are getting along much better now I'm back on the straight and narrow… thanks to you." She kissed him on the nose.

Linka really wished he'd put the girl down, she found their current stance far too intimate for such a public setting, at least that was how she justified her feelings to herself.

"I was really sorry to hear about your Pa, Wheeler, I think your Ma's still at the hospital." Trish was being sympathetic but all she did was remind him of the situation.

Putting her down gently, the American planeteer shrugged, "I still have a key."

As he rummaged around in his pocket, Trish recalled his manners. "Aren't you goin to introduce me to your latest broad?"

"Huh?" he said, "Oh right, sorry, this is Linka, the Russian planeteer. Linka, this is Trish, an old friend."

_So she's a close friend and we just work together? Why did you even bring me here?_ Linka wanted to cry, actually she wanted to get as far away from Wheeler as she could and then cry, but the young Russian was very proud and simply responded politely, if a little coldly, to the introduction.

Having opened the door, Wheeler picked up the bags and went inside, followed closely by Trish. Linka felt a strong desire to turn away, _I could call Ma-ti to come back, Wheeler is not alone now, he doesn't need me._

She was startled to hear Ma-ti's voice in her head, and wondered for a second if she had actually called him without realising it. _"Linka, what is wrong? Has something happened?"_

Clamping down hard on the emotions she was obviously projecting, _"No. Thank you for your concern Ma-ti, but nothing is wrong."_

"_But…"_ he began, she didn't let him continue, _"I said nothing is wrong." _Quickly shutting down the communication, she walked into the apartment.

Wheeler was coming out of a door on the other side of the flat, "Trish is right, Mom must be at the hospital, I guess we'll have to go there too."

Trish was leaning against the settee but now she straightened up, "It's been great to see you Wheeler, I hate to do this but I gotta go…"

Wheeler smiled at the brunette, "No probs hon, I'll see you around."

_Maybe they aren't that close after all._ Linka was a little confused, a few moments ago she would have sworn he was in love with his American friend, but now he didn't seem at all hurt that she didn't want to stay.

After Trish had left, Wheeler turned to Linka and seeing her troubled expression asked, "You wanna wait here?"

Startled from her thoughts the wind planeteer looked up at him and shook her head. "I told you, I will not leave you to face this alone."

He locked up and they made their way towards the subway. "What's on your mind Babe?" Wheeler asked putting his arm around her waist.

Linka wasn't sure if he meant it as a gesture of comfort or as a warning to the somewhat shifty looking characters lurking around the streets, both perhaps. "Why didn't you ask Trish to go with you? I saw the way you looked at her."

The young Russian felt Wheelers eyes on her, but she looked resolutely ahead. His voice when he spoke sounded curious more than anything else, certainly not upset or embarrassed. "How'd I look at her Babe?"

Licking her suddenly dry lips, "Like you love her very much."

Wheeler chuckled giving her a squeeze, "Course I do, we grew up together."

"Nyet, it was more than that." She tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice, conscious that she was there to help him, not complicate matters.

The fire planeteer shrugged, "We have a history, we dated for a while but it was over before I became a planeteer. There's nothing more than friendship between us now."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer her immediately as their train was pulling into the station. It was very crowded, with nowhere to sit, so Wheeler gently pushed his fair companion against one side, wrapping his arms around her and shielding her from the rest of the passengers with his body. Linka's heart was beating faster, she was not entirely comfortable with being so close to him, but she wasn't going to complain either.

When he spoke again, continuing their conversation, he took Linka by surprise. "Last time I was home, Trish had gotten herself into some trouble and I helped her out. Things got pretty tense and when it was over we ended up kissing." He chuckled, apparently unaware of how uncomfortable she had become. "It was like kissing my little sister or something, we both laughed about it afterwards. So yeah, I'm sure we're just friends now."

The tension left Linka's body and she found herself leaning into him, "I'm glad." Then recalling herself, "Er, because she left and I do not want to see you hurt."

"Thanks Babe." Wheeler tightened his arms into more of a hug, resting his head against hers, though his voice sounded a little confused.

_Hardly surprising that I confuse him, he is so sure that I do not love him and here I am getting jealous about his ex-girlfriend!_

They didn't speak again until they arrived at the hospital. As they approached Wheelers fathers room, his steps once again slowed, and his grip tightened on her hand. Squeezing his hand reassuringly in return, Linka reminded him, "The doctor said he is fine, you are just going to visit."

Her red-headed companion nodded, but kept a tight grip on her as they entered. There were 4 beds in the room, but only two of them were occupied.

Wheeler led the way to the bed at the back of the room where a worn and thin woman was holding the hand of an even thinner man, whose skin had a slightly yellowish tinge. "Please Joe, the Doctors say there is a good chance,"

The man almost growled in response, "I'm done Katy, leave it be will ya."

"What's going on?" Wheelers voice sounded harsh in the quietness of the room, making his mother jump a little. However, the pale woman's eyes lit immediately on seeing her only child and she rushed into his arms, making him release Linka's hand.

"You came honey! Look Joe he came. That nice woman you work for said you would, but I wondered, and then you were off doing something so she didn't know when you'd be back." She rambled on for a couple of minutes, obviously relieved to have someone else there, before Wheeler finally told her to give it a rest.

She smiled lovingly at him and led him back round to stand beside his fathers bed, leaving Linka to stand back at a distance. "So what was going on when we came in?"

Instead of answering the question, his mother said "We?" and looking around, saw the other planeteer for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear." Hurrying back to the blond girls side she surprised her by giving her a hug, "You're Linka! You are every bit as beautiful as Matt said you are. You're all he talks about you know!"

"Mom!" Wheeler's embarrassment was evident and Linka felt guilty all over again, he obviously hadn't told his mother that his feelings had changed.

"I do not mean to intrude," Linka began.

Katy Wheeler shook her head and pulled the reluctant girl over to her family, "Nonsense dear."

Wheeler looked down at his father, "So?" he asked, still waiting for an answer to his question.

The ex-alcoholic rolled his eyes. "Damn doctors have been poking their noses in where they ain't wanted!"

"They want to put him on the donor list, honey." His mother explained. "But your father refused."

Wheeler looked surprised, "I thought he'd be rejected since he did it to himself?"

"Exactly, I should have been." The older man agreed.

Katy nodded, "But he's dry now you see, and the doctor said that because it was caused by trauma in Vietnam, they would be making an exception. Though it's still a long waiting list and there are no guarantees." Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Linka automatically put her arm around her.

"If the doctors think it's okay, you could at least put your name on the list and take your chances." Wheeler said roughly.

His mother nodded furiously "That's what I said darling! You see Joe, Matt does agree with me." She smiled radiantly at her son, as the bell rang to signify the end of the visiting hours.

"Yeah well," her husband replied, "I'll think about it, you'd better go off home before the Sergeant Major comes round and chucks you out."

Linka stood back while they made their farewells and allowed Wheeler and his mother to proceed her out of the door. As they disappeared from sight, Linka returned to the bed, to address the man lying there. "I know it is not my place but I do not care. You feel as if you do not deserve a second chance and knowing far better than I do what you have put your family through over the years, perhaps you are right. But for once in your life you need to put them first, they still love you, they want to forgive you and it is time that you start trying to make up for the way you have treated them, instead of giving up and wallowing in the unfairness of it all. You have no idea how lucky you are!"

Without waiting for a reply, Linka turned and all but ran from the room.

They'd all been quiet on the way back to the apartment, lost in their own thoughts. Linka was worried about what Wheelers father would tell him about her when they went to see him the next day, and what his reaction would be. She'd meant well, but she'd let her temper get the better of her. _I'd do anything for Matthews forgiveness, how can he keep hurting two people who love him so much?_

They spent the evening watching television, Wheeler having stopped his mother from bringing out the baby pictures, much to Linka's disappointment. The Russian had wanted to help with dinner but Katy had insisted that they were guests, though Wheeler overruled her about the washing up. Katy excused herself early and went to bed, leaving the two planeteers to amuse themselves.

After watching Linka silently stare at, or rather, through the television for a few minutes, Wheeler got up and turned it off, making her jump. "You're not still thinking about me and Trish are you Babe?" he teased.

Linka smiled and shook her head, "Nyet." Not wanting to tell him what she had been thinking about however, she decided that it was the safer topic. "I'm still not sure I understand your relationship with her though."

Returning to the couch and lounging back sideways on, so that he could look at her, he said, "What else is there to understand?"

Linka shrugged, "You are physically close to her and gazing at her lovingly one minute and not bothered when she leaves the next. You are obviously more than friends, and yet you are not, and you say you don't want to be."

Finally beginning to understand, Wheeler replied, "What Trish and I had is in the past Lin, but yeah it will always be there. She was my first, you must understand that?"

Linka shook her head, "Your first girlfriend? I have never known anyone else be so close because of that."

The young American sighed and rolled his eyes, "No Lin, she was my **'first'**." He put as much meaning into the word as he could and hoped it would be enough this time for the beautiful innocent to catch on.

It was. Linka blushed and looked away. "Oh."

"You must feel the same way about Greg though right?" Wheeler said earnestly, obviously willing her to understand and not be uncomfortable about it.

Linka turned back towards her friend, her eyes wide and full of shock, "Nyet! Is that what you think of me? I would never do that with someone I didn't love!"

She was clearly upset, but Wheeler hadn't intended it as a criticism, "I… It wasn't… I don't… Jeez Lin, I thought you **were** in love with him!"

Shaking her head, unable to speak or to stop the tears that spilled from her eyes, Linka hid her face in her hands, her body trembling with repressed emotion.

Closing the gap between them, Wheeler took her in his arms and rocked her gently, "I'm sorry Lin. I didn't mean to upset you." As her sobs subsided, gently stroking her hair, he asked, "If you weren't in love with him, what's got you so down lately?"

"My own stupidity." She answered with a sniff. This just wasn't the time to drop this on Wheeler she decided, "We'd better go to bed, it is getting late.

Wheeler hesitated for a moment, obviously wanting to pursue the matter further, "Okay. I left my things in my old room, I'll get them and then make up a bed out here on the couch so you can have the room to yourself." Releasing her and standing up, he held out a hand to help her rise, "Just so as you know though, this conversation isn't over Babe, I'm just too tired to argue tonight."

He led the way to the room he had slept in as a child and put on the light, "Mum must have changed the bedclothes, that wasn't on there the last time I was here."

He sounded a bit embarrassed. She followed his gaze to the bedspread and started to giggle. "Hey," he said indignantly, "Just what is wrong with Transformers anyway?"

Linka's giggle got worse, "Nothing Yankee, it goes right along with the Star Trek action figures on the desk and the… stop it!"

This last was because he had decided to take his revenge by tickling her. By the time she finally gave in they were collapsed on the bed together and they stayed there, in each others arms, while they recovered from their nonsense. "This feels good." He said at last.

Linka snuggled closer, "Mmm, I think we both needed to let off smoke."

He grinned, "Steam love." He corrected softly, not wanting to ever move again.

"Whatever." She replied.

They stayed like that for some time before Wheeler, hating himself for doing it, gently disengaged himself from her, saying, "I'd better go."

"You don't have to." Linka surprised herself and began to blush as he raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I trust you not to do anything I don't want you to and well, I thought… maybe it would be better if we were not alone… maybe."

Wheeler looked at her closely, as if he were trying to decide if that was what she'd meant, then he smiled. "I'd like that, I'll go make sure everything is turned off while you get ready okay?" She nodded.

After he had gone she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She changed into the tight white pyjama shorts and top she had brought with her and as she passed Wheeler on the way back, he took a second to admire her figure before saying, "Won't be a minute Babe."

Climbing into his bed, the wind planeteer wondered what she was doing. _I must be crazy. _Unable to relax, she sat upright, straight as a board and waited.

When Wheeler entered the room, he gave an involuntary laugh. "You look like a young maiden waiting for the guillotine!" and then giving her a saucy smile, "Or maybe, her husband on their wedding night."

"Matthew!" But she didn't manage to sound nearly as shocked as she had when he had suggested a similar relationship between her and Greg.

Stripping down to his boxers as usual, Wheeler turned off the light and got into the small single bed beside his nervous companion. "Will you relax beautiful? This was your idea after all."

"Da I know." She slid down the bed into his arms, but she still didn't relax.

Wheeler sighed, "I'm not gonna try anything Babe, but if you are really uncomfortable, maybe I better just go sleep on the couch?"

"Nyet," she replied, forcing herself to calm down. "I think about things too much sometimes, please stay." She put her arm around his waist and cuddled into him, surprised at how natural it felt.

"Good night Lin." Kissing her forehead and giving her a squeeze.

"Sweat dreams Matthew." She fell into a deep sleep with a smile still on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Please do tell me what you think, I'll finish this either way, but it is nice to get reviews.

**Chapter Six**

When Wheeler woke the next morning, Linka was still fast asleep. He watched her dream, marvelling at how peaceful she looked. He himself had had the best night's sleep he'd had since Linka first started dating Greg, and he found himself thinking about what she'd said the night before. _She wasn't in love with him, I guess that's why they broke up then, I thought he'd called it off. I don't see why she should be so depressed over it though, if she really didn't want anything more with him…_

Linka sighed and snuggled into his arms and he found himself grinning down at her. _She doesn't seem too depressed right now._ he thought and before he could stop himself, the fire planeteer bent his head down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Even such a brief contact was electric and it took all his willpower to stop himself from deepening it when he felt her automatically kiss him back.

As Wheeler pulled away, his mind immediately began telling him what a bad idea it was, and how mad she would be with him. _Way to go genius, so much for being trustworthy. Just when you're getting your friendship back on track too! _

Linka's gave a small sigh and smiled making Wheeler's heart do a back flip. _Oh, who am I kidding anyway? Even if we're 'just friends' for the rest of eternity, I'm not ever gonna get over you!_

He lay there a while longer, savouring the way she felt in his arms, before glancing at the clock. Sighing, he lovingly rubbed her cheek with his finger and spoke softly in her ear. "Time to wake up beautiful."

Linka tucked herself tighter against him, sighing contentedly, and making the older planeteer chuckle. He was sorely tempted to stay where he was until she woke naturally, but he knew his mom wanted to go back to the hospital for early visiting, and that it would embarrass Linka if she came in to wake them.

"Come on Babe, time to wake up!" He spoke a little louder this time, giving her a gentle shake.

This time it worked, she yawned and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily. "You make a very comfortable pillow Yankee."

"You're welcome beautiful." grinning at her. "I wouldn't have disturbed you," he added apologetically, "but Mom will want to go soon."

When Linka saw the time she gasped, and telling him that he should have woken her sooner, she scrambled out of bed, gathered her things and made for the bathroom. Wheeler lay there for a while longer thinking about his ever over-complicated relationship with the wind planeteer, but not coming to any further conclusions.

When they arrived at the hospital, Linka suggested that as family, Wheeler and his mother should go in by themselves at first, but Wheeler snagged her round the waist, saying "Hey, you're family too." and Katy agreed.

At any other time the young girl would have been delighted by their assurances, but as she was nervous about Joe Wheeler's reaction to what she had said to him the day before. Linka would much rather have been allowed to have her own way, and remain alone in the corridor until it was 'safe'.

As it happened, Wheeler's father didn't mention it. Greeting them all cheerfully, he said, "Well, I've gone and put my name on the donor list, so I don't want no more nagging from any of you!" His eyes briefly caught Linka's and she blushed, but no one noticed.

Katy exclaimed and fussed over her husband, but Wheeler just grinned and hugged Linka tighter. The wind planeteer wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled up at him, pleased that he was happy.

The conversation remained jolly as Joe asked Linka to tell him about his son and their work. The young Russian was only too happy to oblige, and as she kept everything positive, focusing on missions where the fire planeteer had come out as a hero, Wheeler started to get uncomfortable. "Jeez Lin, don't exaggerate, they wont believe a word you say at this rate!"

"I do not exaggerate Matthew, everything I said is true!" her look turned saucy "I just left out a few things, like your allergy to housework and cooking, your occasionally inappropriate sense of humour, your refusal to study so that I must always explain things to you."

Amused at her list, Wheeler interrupted at this point, "Hey, that's 'cos I like hearing you talk, didn't I tell you? You got a cute accent Babe!"

Ignoring him she continued, "Your habit of flirting constantly with any girl in the vicinity, your"

"Okay, lets go back to my good points shall we?" Wheeler said ruefully.

Without missing a beat, Linka did just that. "You would go to any lengths to help out a friend, you keep everyone's spirits up even when your own are low, you always keep your word, you are always honest, you care about what we do a great deal more than you let on, you"

"Stop!" Wheeler exclaimed. He was half laughing at her words but his face still made an effort to match the colour of his hair.

The elder Wheeler's burst out laughing at that point, pleased with Linka's assessment of their son. Linka joined in, adding affectionately "You see, I don't need to exaggerate."

Wheeler shook his head, unconvinced by the picture she presented, and stunned by her opinion of him. _Wow, that's what she really thinks of me? That means a lot from someone like you Babe. _He wanted to tell her that, but his mother was already convinced they were a couple, and he knew it embarrassed Linka._ Later! _He decided.

Wheeler had always had a low opinion of himself, partially because of the things his father had constantly bombarded him with when he was growing up, and partially because he simply had a naturally unassuming nature. Of course, bravado was an essential survival technique in downtown Brooklyn, but unlike some of his friends, he'd never really believed his own publicity.

Realising he was still staring at his lovely companion Wheeler became aware that both she and his mother appeared to be preparing to leave. In an undertone he asked, "You goin' somewhere Babe?"

Linka blinked, "To the shop, with your mother, didn't you hear her say she wants to get a few things for your father?"

"I was miles away I guess." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

After the women had left, Joe Wheeler looked appraisingly at his son before speaking. "Are you serious about that Ruskie?"

Wheeler felt his hackles rise, "Her name is Linka and we are just good friends." There was a warning in his voice, he knew it was a slight over-reaction but he couldn't help it.

The older man smiled grimly at his son, "Sounds like it! I'll tell you something Matt. I've said a lot of nasty things to you over the years, things that were totally unwarranted, and you've proven me wrong more times than I can count. I'm more proud of you than you can imagine but if you let that little spitfire get away, you'll convince me that their isn't a bigger idiot on the planet than my son and that's the truth of it!"

Not sure how to respond to his fathers rare praise, the young man focused on the subject at hand and found that he was relieved that his Dad liked the beautiful Russian. Wheeler chuckled, "Believe me, if she liked me that way I'd hold on to her and never let go." The fire planeteers expression became sad and showed more of his feelings than he realised, as he added quietly, "She doesn't."

Joe snorted, "Are you blind? She adores you!"

Shaking his head the young man replied, "Linka's just really affectionate sometimes, but it's friends stuff. She hasn't long broken up with someone, she said they weren't that serious but it's been bothering her all the same."

"You're wrong you know," Joe's voice was kinder now than his son had ever heard it, "She told me I didn't know how lucky I was to have you and Katy and that I had to stop being selfish if I wanted to make things up to you. She's right too, though I think I've left it a bit late."

Wheeler shook his head, "It means a lot that you're trying. I can't promise that I'll be able to forgive everything, I certainly wont be able to forget, but I still want to get to know the real you and maybe… I don't know."

Joe finished it for him, "Maybe have a real father for a while?"

Instead of answering the planeteer asked, "When did Lin speak to you? She hasn't been here alone…"

Laughing, the older man said, "Last night after you and your mother left the room. She gave me a mouthful at high speed, then took off after you without giving me a chance to argue." Looking thoughtful he added, "Probably for the best, I wouldn't have been too polite! But I thought about it after she'd gone, and I decided she was right."

"She usually is." Wheeler smiled

The doctor said Joe could go home the next day, since there was little more they could do for him at that stage, it would be a matter of waiting for an appropriate donor. Consequently, the trio that arrived back at the flat that night were in excellent moods.

Linka insisted on being allowed to cook, reminding them both of their earlier assertion, that she was one of the family now, and therefore no longer a guest. "Let her Mom," Wheeler agreed, "She's a terrific cook and you should put your feet up while you have the chance, I can help her if she wants."

His friend promptly closed the distance between them and reached up to place her hand on his forehead, "You don't have a temperature Yankee, but if you are serious about helping me cook, I think it must be something more worrying." Doing her best to keep a straight face, she faked alarm in response to the menacing look he was trying for, and ran away into the kitchen, followed closely by her friend. Katy smiled and went to watch television.

Catching up with Linka in the kitchen, the young American began to tickle his beautiful companion, but after a few moments simply pulled her close and burying his face in her hair, breathed "Thank you."

"For what LyubOv?" she asked returning his embrace as if it were perfectly normal.

Pulling back, just enough to look in her eyes, "Dad told me what you said to him last night." Seeing her mortified expression, he tightened his arms, "Hey, don't sweat it. Dad thinks you're wonderful, and it had the desired effect after all."

"I lost my temper, I was afraid you would be angry with me." Linka confided.

Wheeler laughed, "You can say anything you want and I'll back you up too! You're way too nice to say anything unjust anyway." He kissed her forehead. "And while we're on that subject..." he hesitated causing her to look up at him in enquiry.

"What you said about me earlier, about my being a good friend, well it means a lot coming from you... so thanks." he felt uncomfortable now, it had seemed so simple in his head, but now he was thinking how lame it sounded.

Linka gently turned his head back towards her, looking affectionately up into his eyes. "I meant it, and you are welcome. I figured it was time someone told your parents how important you are, since you obviously weren't going to do it yourself. You know, you are too ready to put yourself down."

Wheeler grinned, "Another one of my failings."

"It was on the list, you stopped me before I got there this morning." she replied cheekily, kissing him lightly on his cheek, then pulling away, "Come on Yankee, we are supposed to be making dinner!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Joe came home he needed a lot of looking after at first, which seemed to bring him and Wheeler closer together. Having Wheeler there also gave Katy the chance to go out, without worrying about her husband, and when she went shopping she took Linka with her.

Wheelers mother treated Linka like her own daughter, and despite her relationship with her grandmother, the wind planeteer found Katy's kindness almost overwhelming. Finding Linka crying in his room one afternoon, when she had just returned from a shopping trip, Wheeler immediately became alarmed. Kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on her arms, "Lin, what's wrong honey? Did something happen? Mom didn't mention anything..." Then becoming uncomfortable as another thought occurred to him, he asked nervously, "Has she been teasing you about our relationship?"

Linka smiled and shook her head, instinctively reaching out to stroke a lock of ginger hair out of his eyes. "She does not tease me Matthew." Tugging on his sleeve to pull him up beside her so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, she sighed as her friend wrapped his arms around her. "She treats me as her daughter, it makes me miss my own mother that is all, but it is nice to be cared for that way." He kissed her head and they stayed that way for a few moments.

"Do you play that?" The young blond asked, pointing to an acoustic guitar that was propped up beside his desk.

Wheeler shrugged, "I used to."

As he didn't volunteer any more information Linka pulled away a little to look up at him, "Will you play it for me?"

"What now?" the fire planeteer asked, looking slightly worried, "I'm really out of practice Babe!" She told him that she understood, but she must have looked disappointed because he sighed, got up and retrieved his instrument. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Sitting back against the pillows and drawing her feet up beside her, Linka watched as her friend expertly retuned the strings on his guitar, making himself comfortable at the other end of the bed. "What do you want to hear Babe?"

"What do you have the sheet music for?" she countered, not really minding what he played.

The fire planeteer chuckled, "I can't read sheet music Lin, just pick something."

Feeling dubious now, Linka said diplomatically, "We probably do not know the same music Yankee, it is better that you pick something you like."

Wheeler laughed, guessing that she now thought he couldn't play at all, but he'd been taught by his grandfather and had learned to play by ear. In fact, the American had a natural talent and could pick up and remember most songs very quickly, but it was too 'soft' a talent to broadcast in such a rough neighbourhood, or even around his father when he'd been drinking.

Making some final adjustments to the tuning, he started to play an instrumental piece that Linka didn't recognise. It started slowly and gradually increased in speed. _Bozhe moy, how does he keep his fingers from tripping over each other! _She thought as she watched them flying over the strings with amazing speed and accuracy.

When the piece ended, the Russian sat there stunned, saying after a moment, "That was amazing!"

The fire planeteer chuckled and shook his head, "It wasn't perfect, I'm out of practice. I guess I'd forgotten how much I liked to play… remind me to take this home with us will ya?" She nodded as he started to play again, this time it was slower and again she didn't recognise it, but when he began to softly sing the words, he met her eyes for a moment and she realised he meant it for her.

Linka's breath caught in her throat and her heart began to pound. Wheelers voice seemed to make every cell in her body vibrate to his tune and she felt as if he'd laid bare his soul. It was pure sunshine and she basked in it's radiance. When he stopped there was silence for a few moments, before he turned to her and his earlier alarm returned, "I didn't mean to upset you!" setting aside his guitar and moving to sit beside her.

The Wind planeteer hadn't realised that she was crying until then, but she didn't try to stop. Casting her arms around her friends neck and feeling him return the embrace, she said, "Women don't just cry because they are upset Yankee, sometimes it is because we feel more than we can express. Oh Matthew, you have the voice of an angel! You should make a record." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

That made him laugh and he sat back, though not completely letting go of her, and shook his head, "I don't let anyone hear me sing Babe, it's private."

"You let me hear you." She said softly, squeezing his arm.

"That's different. You're…" Looking away, "Besides the whole music thing wasn't manly enough for Dad and when he objected to something," his eyes unfocused and his gaze turned inwards, as he remembered some of the beatings he'd received. Shaking his head to clear the memory. "That's all the in past," he laughed but she saw the hurt in his eyes. "let's just say he knew how to make his point."

"He was wrong." She stated confidently, leaving no room for arguments and earning a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "You know," she continued cautiously, "He might even be ready to admit his mistake, if you give him the chance..."

This time Wheelers eyes lit up with amusement, and despite speaking sternly and seriously, he didn't actually sound annoyed. "Don't push it Babe. This stays between us, end of story!"

Linka chuckled, "Okay Babe…" she teased. _For Now._

Encouraged by her warmth and forgetting everything but her presence, the red-head leaned forward closing the distance between them.

In accordance with the universal law of mischance, just before their lips met the two planeteers heard Ma-ti's voice in their heads. "There is an eco-emergency my friends."

Wheeler swore and Linka succumbed helplessly to a fit of the giggles, as she watched her frustrated companion respond to their friend. Despite the interruption the young girl couldn't have been happier, _He does still care, maybe he can forgive me after all…_

"Is something wrong?" Ma-ti's voice came again in Wheelers mind, "We are on our way to pick you up, but if things with your father…"

The American felt Ma-ti's discomfort through the bond created by their rings and immediately answered his concerned friend, "No everything's fine Ma-ti, how long will you be?"

They arranged to meet their friends on the roof of the building in a half hour. Agreeing that there was no reason for them to stay there now, the two friends gathered all of their things together, including Wheelers guitar, and then went to make their apologies to his parents.

**A/N:** Feel free to imagine your own favourite song for Wheeler to sing, but if you want to know what I had in my head when I wrote this, look up "Easy to Love You" by Shayne Ward


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Linka sat on her bed, back on Hope Island and sighed. Leaning back against the headboard and drawing up her knees, she retrieved her journal from the drawer where she had left it and she began to write down the events of the previous week at the Wheeler residence. Pausing for a moment to think, she continued with,

_We were getting along so well, like the past never happened, I guess I thought everything would work out in the end. Now I'm not so sure. _

_We were so tired when we finally got back here after we stopped Sludge from destroying those beautiful old trees, we just went to bed without thinking or talking about anything. After that, waking up in our own bed's after an alert, everything just sort of went back to normal. _

_Well not quite, we are close again, you do not avoid me, in fact I do not think we have spent much time apart. But it is not the same as it was in America, without your parents persistently assuming we are a couple, we have fallen back into being just good friends. I wish I had the courage to do something about it, but I cannot tell if that is what you want, or if you feel that you have come to your senses now and would prefer for things to remain as they are. _

_Your Mother made us promise to visit again for your birthday in a few weeks… I think I will ask you if you would rather make an excuse for me, because if things are to remain this way, I cannot go back there._

_I am not sleeping well either. I miss you, which is ridiculous because I have slept on my own for 19 years and it's not even as if we did anything. One week of waking up in your arms however, and I can hardly stand to be in my own empty bed._

As she sat considering whether she wanted to write anything else, the object of her musings walked in. "Don't you ever knock?!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, very aware of what she had just written.

Backing up Wheeler said, "I'm sorry Lin, I didn't mean to disturb you."

The hurt on his face beginning to register with her, she quickly called out, "Don't go, please?" He hesitated and she added, "You startled me, I don't mean to be so… bracing."

Grinning with relief and amusement, the fire planeteer closed the door and walked back into the room to sit beside her, facing her and resting one arm gently on her knees. "That's abrasive beautiful, and it's fine, but you might have to keep reminding me that you want me around… I guess I'm not as thick skinned as I used to be, at least not where you're concerned."

The pretty Russian bit her lip guiltily as he spoke and in answer placed a hand on his arm saying, "I **always** want you around. Thing's just come out wrong sometimes, cannot you ignore it? Please?"

"That's a dangerous thing to say Babe," his expression turned saucy, "You might find me very hard to get rid of."

She blushed, "Promise?"

"Promise." He leant forward and as usual there was a knock on the door. "Fuck Me!" the American exclaimed under his breath, his frustration clearly written on his face, he sat back once again.

"I cannot, they will not leave us alone long enough." His companion replied sarcastically, without really considering her words, before calling out, "Come in."

Expecting, if anything, for Linka to correct his bad language, the red-headed young man was momentarily stunned, however as Gi walked in, it was to the sight of Wheeler collapsed on the end of Linka's bed in hysterical laughter and Linka watching him, apparently somewhere between amusement and acute embarrassment.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, hoping to be let in on the joke.

Catching his breath, Wheeler replied, "Not as much as Linka would like it seems."

"Oh shut up and go away." The blond responded, never having been one to cope well with being teased.

Wheeler got himself under control and shifted into a more comfortable position, innocently looking at Gi, "So why **did** you interrupt us?"

The water planeteer looked at Linka, unsure whether to continue or not. She really didn't want to be in the middle of one of their arguments.

Linka turned to her companion, "I thought I asked you to leave?" she asked irritably.

"You did." He agreed, then in one movement he was leaning across her, his face close to her ear and his mouth hidden from Gi. In a whisper he said, "But you were being rude and abrasive again and I promised to ignore it remember?" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and moved back to his previous position.

Her bad mood dissolving as quickly as it came, Linka laughed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Yankee?"

"I think we already covered that one Babe." He said, taking his life in his hands.

Throwing the nearest thing to hand at the fire planeteer, which happened to be her journal, she turned to the somewhat wide-eyed Asian. "I am sorry Gi, what can I do for you."

"Erm," the water planeteer tried to clear her thoughts but she was a little amazed at how close her friends had become in such a short time. "Oh, I just got an e-mail from the Conservation Convention organisers, it has a list of the celebrity guests that will be attending." She held out the list she'd printed off.

Linka took the list and scanned it quickly, it was mostly as she expected, except for one name that made the colour drain from her face and she looked at the American lounging beside her without knowing what to say.

Raising his eyebrows, he said softly, "What's wrong love? Someone you don't like?"

"Nyet." She replied, shaking her head, "Someone **you** do not like," she swallowed, "Sebastian Cavel."

Sitting upright suddenly, Wheeler took the list from her hands, "What?! He doesn't give a shit about conservation!"

"Watch your language!" Linka told him absently, "It doesn't really matter does it? We are not going to get involved with him, let him be there if he wants to be, it wont make any difference."

Again the young Asian was surprised at the difference in her best friend, she'd have expected Linka to tell him not to be ridiculous but instead she was trying her hardest to placate him. "She's right Wheeler, you've told us what he's like. We are going there on official planeteer business, we don't have to be anything but professional towards him."

Linka shot her a grateful look and put her hand on Wheelers arm, "There you see, and I wont even say anything if you are not that polite to him okay?"

Wheeler let himself calm down, "Yeah I guess, I'm sorry, I know it's important and everything."

"It is." Linka confirmed, but she sounded apologetic.

The fire planeteer smiled at her, "Don't sweat it, I'll be on my best behaviour, don't worry."

Before she could respond, Kwame called them to join him and Ma-ti, for an afternoon on the beach. Gi went immediately and Linka stood up to follow.

"Hey," Wheeler held out her journal, "You want this back Babe."

Blushing furiously, the Russian planeteer took the book and put it in her beside cabinet. "Da, Spasiba."

Looking at her curiously as they left the hut, "What was it anyway, your diary?"

"A journal, Da." Not looking at him.

"Do you write about me in there?" he asked, his face inscrutable.

Trying to contain her embarrassment, "It is a journal, I write about what happened each day, so Da, if you are part of my day I write about you."

Seeing her discomfort Wheeler decided to put her mind at ease, considering how understanding she was being about that jerk being at the conference, he figured he owed her that. "Hey," Turning her gently towards him, "I'd never read your journal or go through your private stuff or anything like that without permission… you can trust me, honest."

Smiling radiantly in response, "I know I can trust you Matthew, and I don't want to have any secrets from you anyway, it's just…"

"Personal." He finished for her, and smiling reassuringly, "I understand."

She nodded.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and together they ran to join the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Linka and Gi were chatting excitedly as they headed for the conference. Kwame and Ma-ti we handling the controls and Wheeler was trying to catch up on some sleep at the back of the Geo-cruiser.

After a while the fire planeteer felt someone sit down beside him and he smiled, he knew who it was without opening his eyes. "Hey Babe."

"Are you feeling alright Matthew?" He voice was low so that the others wouldn't overhear, and full of concern.

Turning his head to look at her and opening his eyes, "I'm fine Lin, I just haven't been sleeping too well since we got back from my parents place." He leant towards her conspiratorially, "I miss having someone to cuddle."

The Russian planeteer blushed a little and couldn't prevent herself from glancing briefly at the front of the craft, where Gi and Kwame were discussing their flight plan. "Aren't you a little old to want a teddy bear Yankee?" she teased, her voice still too low to be overheard.

Grinning, Wheeler closed his eyes again, content to have her beside him.

When he awoke, it was to Linka's face smiling down at him and her delicate hand stroking his hair, "Time to wake up LyubOv, we are here."

"Where?" the American asked, unable to focus on anything but Linka's eyes, which now rolled at him.

"The Conservation Convention, honestly Yankee." She got up and moved toward the door, "Come on, we can get our things later."

The conference was being held in a large private house in Beverly Hills and as Wheeler looked up at the imposing building he gave a low whistle, "Impressive!"

"A monument to Capitalist Extravagance!" his beautiful blond companion replied.

Wheeler raised an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't supposed to be a Communist anymore?"

"When did I say that?" Linka looked surprised, "My country has found that the practical application of Communism does not work in the current climate, but that does not mean I do not still believe in the ideals. In case you had not noticed Yankee, Hope Island is the perfect application of a Commune, we share the duties and receive equal benefits because we believe in the good of the group as a whole." She shook her head sadly, "The reason it may never work on a larger scale is that every member of the group has to be equally committed and unselfish."

Wheeler looked dubious, he was naturally honest and couldn't help saying, "Yeah but I care about the group 'cos you guys are like a family to me not because of any high ideals."

Linka laughed, looking at him affectionately, "Which is exactly why it works better on a smaller scale."

The capitalist grinned and kissed his friend on the cheek, "Don't ever change."

The door was opened by a friendly looking woman, which disappointed Wheeler as he had been hoping for the traditional, imposing English butler. "Hi Guys, I'm Marion Waters." She announced in a strong American accent, identifying herself as the Convention organiser. "It's great to have you here, come on in."

There was in fact a more traditional, if American, butler and other servants, waiting inside the hall. "Martin and his little army will take your things… er… you did bring…"

Kwame chuckled, "Yes my friend, our baggage is in the geo-cruiser, we wanted to make sure everything was ready first."

Before he could continue, a large, cultivated voice cried out, "Ah the Planeteers! Welcome, welcome my friends."

Turning to see who was greeting them so loudly, Wheeler glared until he found Linka's hand on his arm.

Sebastian Cavel, dressed for a beach party in tight shorts and sunglasses, came down the main staircase, his arms open wide in greeting. "Marion darling, you must introduce me properly to these stunning young women and their courageous companions."

If Wheeler hadn't being paying so much attention to the way Sebastian was looking at Linka, he'd have realised that she wasn't at all impressed. The distinction between being attractive and brave was not one likely to warm her heart, since it clearly conferred on her the role of damsel in distress.

Not waiting for Marions introduction, Sebastian took Linka's hand and kissed it, "Call me Bastian my charming nymph and bless these ears with the sweetness of thy name."

Linka giggled at the ridiculousness at the greeting, wondering if anyone was stupid enough to fall for that. "Linka Rozhenko." She replied politely, trying to reclaim her hand, but finding him unwilling to release it.

"Ah Linka, it is music to my ears! My dear you have no idea what a pleasure it is to me to finally meet real life heroes, I am your but your humble fan."

Wheeler snorted in disgust and disbelief, causing Sebastian to turn his attention to him. The strangest expression came over his face and his voice faltered for a moment, "Good God, Wheeler?" then the actor's veneer reasserted itself. "How are you old boy? Why Marion you won't believe it but Wheeler and I are the oldest of friends, you know I had no idea you were a planeteer now!" he was smiling broadly.

"Really?" Wheeler replied, "What happened to you being such a fan of us real-life heroes?" There was a dangerous edge to the red-heads voice and rather than looking at Cavel's face, he was looking at the hand that was still clutching Linka's.

Noticing this, an unpleasant look passed across Bastians face, and he slipped his free arm around Linka saying, "Well my angel, you must tell me all about my old friend and make up for my ignorance. The early arrivals are just gathering around the pool, come with me and we can have a nice comfortable chat."

Wheelers anger flaring, he announced, "I'll get our things out of the cruiser, I'll catch you guys later." Then he turned and stormed back out of the front door.

Linka happened to see the actor's expression as her friend left and her eyebrows rose.

Wheeler practically threw his bags out of the door of the cruiser, _I can't believe she went along with all that, how can she like the guy? She knows how I feel too, couldn't she at least have pretended for the sake of friendship? _

Just then, the girl in question jumped into the cruiser, almost colliding with her furious team-mate. "What do you want?" He growled, taking her aback.

"Matthew? There is no need for this I" she began.

"No need? I suppose I'm just s'posed to stand there and watch you giggling and holding his hand and wait for him to dump you so that you can coming running back to me? Well I'm tired of being second choice, I'm not playing anymore." He went back to the storage compartment to grab another bag. "I just want to get through this bloody conference and go home, I suggest we don't talk to each other more than is strictly necessary."

Linka just stood there, she knew that he was angry and jealous but it still hurt, "I thought you had forgiven me for going out with Greg, but I see now you never really trusted me again. I'm sorry." She swallowed. "After the conference I will visit with my family for a while, I'll stay away for as long as I can."

He had his back to her and didn't answer so she took that as agreement. Turning to go she caught sight of one of her bags and on an impulse she quickly opened it and removed her journal. Wheeler still wasn't looking at her when she walked up to him, so she reached around him, "This is for you, please read it. I don't expect you to believe me but I want you to know the truth anyway."

He took it silently and she moved towards the door once again, pausing to retrieve her bags.

With tears in her eyes the wind planeteer turned around, her despair clear in her voice "I am not interested in Bastian, I was laughing because I couldn't believe anyone would actually talk like that and he wouldn't let go of my hand and I didn't want him to put his arm around me either, even though he only did that when he saw it would upset you."

Jumping down from the cruiser she all but ran back to the house, wanting to get away from everyone, but instead she ran into Marion. "Oh Linka, I hate to ask this, you are our special guests after all, but we have had a couple of extra arrivals and as you are all friends I was wondering if you'd mind sharing rooms? I know it's an imposition and if it's not okay I'll,"

"Nyet, it is fine." The distressed planeteer responded, "I have my things, perhaps you could show me where the rooms are?"

"Oh of course, it's very kind of you and such a help to me, you know how celebrities can be!" leading the way upstairs, "So, I'll put you and Gi together, and which two of the boys? One of them will get a room to themselves."

Linka's brain was working very fast and a thought occurred to her, "Actually Marion, if you don't think it would offend anyone, would it be okay if Gi had the room to herself and I shared with Wheeler?"

The organisers face broke into a smile, "You should have said, of course it's alright. Though I guess I should have guessed after Wheelers reaction to Bastian."

Blushing the Russian said, "We do not usually say anything when we are working but…"

Marion smiled knowingly, "But after Bastian, don't worry I wont say anything. Do they really know each other?" They had reached the end of the upstairs corridor the organiser now opened a door, indicating that the planeteer should enter.

Answering the kind woman's enquiry, Linka said, "Wheeler said they were at school together and they never got on." She looked around the room in amazement. Marion had given them a corner room with a large double bed and an en suite bathroom. "There is enough room for all of us in here!" she exclaimed.

Marion laughed, "They're all like this, Bastian does have wonderful taste."

"This is **his** house?" The planeteers look was so horrified it was comical and Marion couldn't help laughing.

Nodding Marion said, "I'll leave you to get changed, and see you down by the pool."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Wheeler had turned around just in time to see Linka disappear out of the geo-cruiser. His face was pale and there were unshed tears in his eyes. He felt guilty for being so nasty to her and he'd longed to go her and tell her he didn't mean it, but she was right, he still couldn't believe that she really loved him and unless that changed…

The American looked down at the book she had given him and hesitated, knowing how uncomfortable she had been about him seeing it the other day, but then his curiosity got the better of him. _Well she did say she wanted me to read it._ Sitting down in the back seat he opened the journal at the first page. _Dear Matthew! She writes her diary to me?_

As he continued to read, the fire planeteers eyes opened wide and the tears locked in them began to flow freely, for the first time since he was a very small child. _Why didn't she just tell me?_

By the time he'd finished, of course, he knew the answer to that and the weight that had been sitting on his heart since Linka had first met Greg, lifted. He promised himself that he would make it up to her and not disbelieve her again. _That's if she ever forgives me for what I just said to her._

He took the rest of the luggage into the house and turned it over to the waiting staff, then he asked directions to the pool and went in search of his love, to return her journal and beg her forgiveness.

Bastian was holding court at the poolside, but Wheeler no longer cared. Walking up to Kwame he asked, "Where's Linka?"

The Earth Planeteer looked surprised, "I thought she was with you?"

Wheeler looked uncomfortable, "We had an argument."

"There's a surprise!" His friend commented, "Don't worry, neither she nor Gi have any interest in Sebastian."

"Yeah I know, but she might not want to talk to me for a while, I owe her an apology." The American replied glumly.

Kwame shook his head, "She's used to you over-reacting when you're jealous Wheeler."

"Trust me man, this was different, I've really screwed up this time." He looked around trying to spot her, beginning to worry that she'd gone off somewhere alone.

By the pool Bastian demanded, in a humorous spirit, that one of the guests, a young pop singer, entertain them all. Laughing, the young girl retrieved her guitar, obviously having intended to sing at some point anyway, and began a lively number to the delight of everyone present, except perhaps Wheeler who barely heard her. The fire planeteer had just spotted the beautiful Russian. He gasped, thinking she looked incredible, even more so than usual.

Coming down to the pool from the house, Linka had dressed herself in a blue, two-piece swimsuit with a sarong around her waist and her hair was down over one shoulder. Luckily for Linka, she was one of those people whose eyes don't go puffy when they've been crying, and therefore, the beautiful young girl looked perfectly serene. Only Wheeler knew her well enough to see the unhappiness in her eyes and it made his heart constrict.

For a moment she looked as if she would join him and Kwame, but she must have remembered his injunction because she went to sit beside Gi instead. When the singer finished and everyone had applauded, their host turned to the two female planeteers and said, "Now perhaps one of you two lovely ladies would favour us?"

Gi laughed, "Linka's the musician." Turning to her friend.

"Oh no, I do not feel like singing, besides I have not brought my keyboard with me." The Russian said, dreading the thought that Wheeler would think she was trying to impress Bastian, and not being entirely sure that she could sing something the slightest bit emotional, without bursting into tears.

The singer who had been entertaining them joined the group at this point and said, "I can play for you if you like?"

"No really, please, ask someone else." Linka begged.

Bastian smiled, "I think she wants a little encouragement." He leaned forward, "What can I do to convince you to sing for us?" He asked suggestively, increasing her distress.

"Is something wrong LyubOv?" Wheeler asked, copying Linka's pronunciation perfectly and having the satisfaction of seeing both surprise and relief in her eyes.

Linka stood up, bringing her closer to Wheeler, "They were trying to convince me to sing, but I would really rather not."

"Yes," Bastian took up the story, "We have decided that it is the planeteers turn to provide entertainment and Gi tells us that Linka is the musical planeteer. We are all friends here after all." It was obvious that he was going to make an issue out of it.

The fire-planeteer tucked his arm around the beautiful Russian and gave her a squeeze, He wanted her to know how much he loved her and this seemed like a good opportunity to show her, and to apologise. "Lin's not the only musical planeteer. Hold this Babe." He said, handing the journal to its owner. Then he held his hand out to the singer, "May I?"

She smiled and handed over her guitar, "Surely."

Giving Linka another squeeze, and kissing her temple, he released her putting the guitar strap over his head and testing the tuning of the strings. He would have asked Linka to pick a song, but he had something in mind.

"Stop him!" Ma-ti whispered coming up beside the wind planeteer, "It is one thing for him to make a fool of himself over you at home, but he will be mortified when he realises what he has done here!"

"Nyet Ma-ti." Linka whispered back, her eyes sparkling, "Just wait."

The heart planeteer looked at her in amazement, not because of what she had said, but because for once, her emotions were completely open to him, in fact her happiness and love for her fiery friend was radiating from her. It was mixed with a sense of pride in her companion that the youngest planeteer didn't quite understand.

When Wheeler began, everyone was amazed at how good he was, though instead of singing it straight, he was actually doing an impression of Elvis. Linka recognised the song immediately and laughed quietly, realising that he was referring to the conversation they'd had on the journey there. She was forgiven, and more than that she realised, he'd overcome his fear for her. She clutched her journal against her chest, holding it there with her arms as she applauded with everyone else.

"Did you know he could do that?" Gi asked beside her and the Russian nodded happily, waiting for Wheeler to return the guitar to it's owner before throwing her arms around his neck.

"You are wonderful." She told him.

Wrapping his own arms around her in turn he asked, "At singing or just in general?"

"Both." She answered sincerely.

They weren't allowed any more time as the other guests wanted to speak with them, but Wheeler took his lovely Russian's hand and didn't let it go until it was time to get changed for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Marion was directing guests to their rooms, but Linka didn't wait for her, heading straight down the corridor, taking Wheeler with her. "You know where my room is Babe?"

Linka blushed, "Da. Erm, Marion asked me if some of us would mind sharing."

The American pulled a face, "Don't tell me I'm with Ma-ti, he snores you know."

Chuckling, Linka opened the door to their room. "Nyet, you are not sharing with Ma-ti." Following him in and closing the door, she went over to her bags and put her journal away. Turning back she saw her companion was looking stunned.

"I'm sharing with you?" he asked.

"Da. I hope that is okay?" She was a little worried now.

"You told Marion you wanted to share with me?" trying to get his head around it.

"Well, she didn't mind, but if you don't like it I can share with Gi, I just thought…" She didn't get any further as he closed the distance between them and kissed her before anything could happen to stop him. Her surprise only lasted for a second, then she closed her eyes and returned his embrace.

When they finally came up for air, Wheeler scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her to the bed, sitting down and placing her in his lap. Sighing and snuggling against him, Linka said, "No more arguments, or misunderstandings okay?" She looked up to meet his eyes, "I love you."

Smiling and tightening his arms he said, "And I love you, and I'm never gonna be stupid enough to let you go again." Her answer was to reach up and kiss him, a little timidly, but then she'd never done this before.

"Tell me something Babe?" he said when they parted.

Snuggling up and burying her face in his neck, she nodded. "When you told Marion you'd share with me, we weren't talking right?" She nodded again. "So… I mean, why?"

She hesitated then it all came out in a rush, "When we were at your parents, you said that you assumed that I was in love with Greg and because of that, that I had slept with him and when I said I hadn't and wasn't in love with him, and wouldn't do that with someone I wasn't in love with, you believed me because you really did know me better than that, Da?" She was feeling nervous about her reasoning now, and gripping him a little tighter because of it.

Hugging her back encouragingly, Wheeler said, "Yeah that's right." She didn't say anything else and a sudden realisation came over the young planeteer, "So you figured you'd convince me that you love me?" She nodded.

"Oh Lin." He closed his eyes. "What if I'd taken you up on the offer and still not believed you?"

She stroked his hair out of his face, "I would not have been any worse off Matthew. If you really wanted me to leave, nothing else would have mattered, there is no one else for me, there never has been."

Unable to speak, the fire planeteer simply kissed her, willing her to feel his love.

As usual, Gi walked in at that point, without thinking to knock, "Linka aren't these rooms amazing I… Oh." She blushed.

Separating as quickly as they could, Linka's face turned bright red, but Wheeler prevented her from getting up by locking his arms, "You know something beautiful, I think her timing is actually improving."

"Da, you are right," she agreed, forcing herself to relax, "but I think we had better remember to lock the door anyway." He chuckled as she asked the water planeteer if there was something she could do for her.

Her face darkening with embarrassment at the picture in front of her, Gi replied, "Marion said this was your room Linka, I didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you'd be getting ready for dinner."

Noticing that the Asian girl was already in an attractive, semi casual evening dress, Linka agreed, "Da, we should be." She looked up into her lovers eyes not really wanting to be the one to pull away.

Giving her a brief kiss on her lips, Wheeler set her on her feet, before grabbing one of his bags and heading for the bathroom.

"Is Wheeler staying in here?" Gi asked sounding slightly shocked.

Linka retrieved her own baggage and began to sort out her clothes, "Da." Then, when her friend didn't say anything else, she looked at her, "Do you think very badly of me?"

"No, I mean you two have been getting closer for a while now, I just didn't realise things had gone so far." The water planeteer still looked a little awkward.

Linka blushed, "Depending on what you mean, they haven't… yet. But we love each other and we want to be together so..." She began changing into her evening dress.

"Did you just admit that you are in love with Wheeler?" Gi was grinning now.

Laughing Linka shrugged, "You walked in on us kissing, I can't exactly deny it can I." Her face lit up, "And you know something Gi, I do not want to deny it anymore! Yes I am in love with Wheeler."

The water planeteer laughed, sharing her friends happiness and walked forward to hug her. "I'm really pleased for both of you."

They heard the shower go off and a few seconds later Wheeler walked out, rubbing his hair with one towel and wearing nothing but another, slung low about his hips showing off his very well toned torso, like a model in an advert. Gi had always thought of him like a brother, but the present situation caused her for an instant to see only her best friends boyfriend wearing next to nothing and she suddenly excused herself and nearly ran from the room.

Linka shook her head, allowing herself to gaze admiringly at the handsome figure before her, "You did that on purpose." She accused.

"Did what?" He asked innocently, though his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Chuckling she told him to, "Go and put some clothes on." But it didn't stop her watching as he shrugged and retreated into the bathroom, deliberately dropping the towel from his waist before closing the door, giving her a very good view of his rear.

When they returned to the room, several hours later, Linka was in a thoughtful mood.

Everything had gone quite smoothly, Wheeler had finally dressed in tight fitting jeans and a white shirt, which for once he had tucked in properly, though the shirt was undone at the neck. For some reason she couldn't fathom, Linka found this look very attractive, and realising that, he had begun teasing her about it immediately.

"_Matthew stop it, you can't carry on like this here!" Then fearing he might think she was pushing him away again she tried to clarify it, "I mean we are on duty, working… it's not private."_

_Seeing her sudden discomfort, the American planeteer took Linka in his arms, "Hey, what's wrong? I was only teasing I wont do anything you don't want me to."_

_Her eyes imploring him to understand, she repeated that they were working. "You can do what you want in private, I am not meaning to be chilling you out!"_

"_You know it's really cute how your English get's worse when you're stressed. But Lin love, you're not freezing me out, I get it, you wanna keep things private, that's fine Babe really." He gave her a hug._

_She looked grateful, not wanting him to be mad at her anymore, but she became a little nervous again as he asked, "So it's private when we're alone and it's not when we're working but what about when we're just home hanging with the others?" then he took her by surprise by kissing her suddenly, guessing her mood, "Don't fret about it, I'm just asking so I __**don't **__make you uncomfortable later."_

_That made her smile and she replied, "Do not second guess yourself Matthew, I… I don't know how comfortable I will be in front of the others, but I wont mind, and I can always tell you if I think you are getting carried away."_

_He nodded, "As long as you __**do**__ tell me Babe, don't feel you have to go along with something you don't like."_

Linka had promised her boyfriend that she would be completely honest with him, but she couldn't imagine not liking anything he did, as long as they didn't have an audience.

True to his word, he had behaved himself all evening, not even rising to the veiled barbs, Bastian was throwing in his direction. It was this that Linka was thinking about when they returned to their room, she'd had an idea about the actor's attitude ever since she'd first seen his reaction to Wheeler and it wouldn't go away.

Absent-mindedly locking the door and following Wheeler to the bed, Linka sat down next to him. "Whatcha thinking about Babe?" wrapping his arms about her.

"Nothing important." She smiled putting everything but her Yankee from her mind.

Gently kissing her and holding her close, his passion just below the surface, he felt a sudden tension from her. Drawing back and guessing at the likely cause he said sincerely, "You don't have to 'prove you love me' Lin, we can wait 'til we get married."

Linka blushed, "Was that a proposal Yankee?" she teased, but not waiting for the answer she continued, "It is not that, I do want to. But I… I really haven't done anything with anyone before, I don't want to disappoint you."

Shaking his head Wheeler assured her, "You could **never** disappoint me, and it's so not about that!" He tilted her chin up so that she had to meet his eyes, "Been there, done that and it didn't mean a thing! This is about showing each other how we feel and there's no right or wrong way to do that. You just have to mean it." He lowered his head to kiss her lips and she melted into his embrace.

**A/N:** Just a couple more loose ends to tie up ;o) Hope you stick with me 'til the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Linka woke later than usual, and discovered for the first time ever, that she had no desire to get up. Wheeler was holding her securely and the combination of that and a lack of sleep made her snuggle back under the covers against her lover. As Wheeler reacted to her movement, cuddling her back and sighing happily, the young Russian's mind drifted back to the previous night and she too smiled.

After a while Linka became impatient for his attention and moved to gently kiss the base of the American's neck, making her way upwards to the point just below his ear. Moaning with pleasure, Wheeler responded by turning his head to kiss his love full on the lips and it was several minutes before either could speak. When he had regained his breath, he said, "Good morning beautiful, I hope this means you're gonna wake me up like that all the time from now on!" Then he looked deeply into her eyes and asked lovingly but seriously, "You okay?"

Returning his gaze, no longer afraid to let her emotions be seen, Linka smiled, stretched and then snuggled down again, "I passed through okay some time last night, I'm not sure where I am now but I want to stay."

Chuckling slightly, relieved that she didn't regret what had happened between them, the red-headed planeteer agreed, "I'm right there with you Babe, and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her again, deeper this time, letting his hands begin to wander.

The new couple were the last one's down to breakfast, but fortunately it was a buffet style so no one was waiting for them.

Linka still found herself blushing as they joined their friends and Kwame remarked on their lateness. "I was hoping to go over a few things for the conference with you this morning Linka, it is unlike you to be so tardy, is anything wrong?"

The Russian girl had assumed Gi would have been gossiping about them and had been a little apprehensive about being teased, but now it was obvious that the water planeteer had been unusually tactful and it was somehow worse, since it now meant having to make an announcement. "Nyet, everything is fine, erm…"

Unlikely assistance came in the form of Bastian, who appeared out of nowhere to sit beside the embarrassed girl. "Good morning my enchanting nymph," ignoring her companions. "I hope you spent a pleasant night in my humble abode, but I need not ask my darling, you are positively glowing this morning."

Wheeler had been angry when the actor first sat down, but this last appealed to his sense of humour, "Yeah," he agreed grinning at the beautiful blond, "**Something** definitely agreed with her, but I have a feeling it wasn't this monument to Capitalist Extravagance."

Gi began to choke and Kwame looked from Wheeler to Linka, curiosity evident in his eyes. Ma-ti's colour began to darken because he'd inadvertently picked up a stray image of Linka from her partner, not to mention the accompanying feelings. Studiously examining the table in front of him, he surreptitiously removed his ring and put it in his pocket.

Linka had turned a darker pink at her boyfriends words, but looking at an annoyed Sebastian, she was once again struck by the idea that his feelings were hurt by Wheelers behaviour. Conveniently ignoring what the American had really been alluding to she said, "Please do not mind Wheeler's sense of humour, he was referring to the fact that I was raised as a Communist, but your house is lovely."

"I do not mind Wheeler's behaviour, he has never had any thought for other peoples feelings, but I was hoping he would be a little subdued by being surrounded by so much grandeur, hardly something he is accustomed to." Forcing himself to calm down, Sebastian smiled insincerely at the wind planeteer, "You however my dear, belong to this society and should be treated like a princess," leaning towards her, "and by someone who knows how to make something of himself."

It was undoubtedly an offer but Wheeler remained uncharacteristically quiet, not even minding Seb's insults now that he knew how Linka felt.

Linka actually found the offer insulting and was furious with Sebastian, and that came across in her voice more than in what she said. "Wheeler is capable of doing anything he puts his mind to, but unlike you he would never put his mind to hurting someone that he loves."

There was silence around the small table.

Sebastian's face transformed from shock to hatred in a moment, "Bitch!" his hand came up suddenly, but before it could connect with the Russian's face, the fire-planeteer caught his wrist, gripping it so tightly that the actor cried out in pain.

All eyes in the room turned towards the group as the actor ripped his hand free and stormed out. Marion hurried over, "What happened?" She asked her face full of concern.

Linka jumped in before anyone else could explain, "Sebastian tried to hit me because he didn't like what I had to say and Wheeler stopped him, I suggest for the sake of the conference that you convince him that it is in his own best interest to keep quiet about it."

Marion nodded and hurried off.

"How can you even want to stay under the same roof as that guy Lin?" Wheeler asked, shocked that she would want to carry on.

Shaking her head she replied, "I do not, but it is his roof and we cannot ask him to leave and I wont abandon the conference because of his emotional problems." Then she smiled at Wheeler, "Thank you LyubOv." And forgetting everyone else's presence she lent towards him kissing him gently on his lips, much to their friends surprise and amusement.

"You're very welcome." He grinned, wrapping his arms about her.

Others started to approach the table at that point, those closest asking Linka if she was okay and congratulating Wheeler on his quick action. Marion came back a little later to convey Sebastian's apologies for losing his temper and assuring everyone that the conference would go ahead.

Linka excused herself to fetch her notes and no one was surprised when Wheeler accompanied her, doubting that he would let her out of his sight while Sebastian was still in the house.

"Lin?" getting the Russians attention as they entered their room, "What did you mean when you said Seb was trying to hurt someone he loves? He's never loved anyone that I know of, except himself."

The wind planeteer put down her notes and moved to tuck her arms around her boyfriends waist, "He is not comfortable with himself Matthew, he is trying to be something he is not." Seeing his confusion she continued. "I saw his expression as you spoke to him when we first arrived and since then I have been watching him when he is around you. He did not compete with you to be better, but to impress you."

Wheeler looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing, "You have a wonderful imagination beautiful, but it's nice to know you think I'm so irresistible!"

"I am serious Matthew, Bastian is in love with you and he can't accept it, he is trying to live up to the image of how he thinks things are supposed to be." She was serious and willing him to believe her.

The fire planeteer shook his head, "That's crazy he doesn't even like me, and he chases every pretty girl going. Besides there's like half a dozen same sex couples attending the conference, no one thinks there's anything wrong with that these days."

"**He** does." She stretched up and kissed him, "And actually there is still a lot of prejudice about it." She tilted her head, "It does not make you uncomfortable then? The thought a man might like you in that way I mean?"

That made Wheeler laugh and he shook his head, "Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged, "I just tell 'em I'm not interested, same way I do with a girl I don't like."

"Have you ever met a girl you didn't like?" his girlfriend asked in shocked accents.

Wheeler tickled her in retaliation until she surrendered, "I've always been attracted to girls so it's not something I've had to deal with, but I'm sure you're wrong about Seb."

"You saw the way he reacted, he knew exactly what I meant, and he couldn't cope with it. Think about it okay?" Then the wind planeteer went to collect her notes again.

Wheeler shrugged, "Whatever, if he goes for you again I'm gonna flatten him. Whatever emotional issues he has doesn't give him the right to be a…"

"Matthew!" she said warningly. "No bad language."

"Bad person." He finished, adding cheekily, "Why, what did you think I should call him?"

Linka chuckled, "Come on Yankee." And led the way downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sebastian kept his distance throughout the rest of the conference and most people were happy to put the incident down to jealousy over a beautiful woman.

Wheeler sat listening attentively to Linka as he always did, but he had already heard Kwame's speech several times so when the earth planeteer took the stage, he found his mind drifting and couldn't help thinking about what Linka had said. _Could she be right? He certainly did his best to get my attention but I always just assumed he saw me a rival._

The fire planeteer couldn't come to any conclusions except that it made no difference, he'd never been unkind to Sebastian and considering the way the actor had behaved for as long as he'd known him, he couldn't imagine them ever being friends anyway.

At the end of the conference, as they were taking their things back to the Geo-cruiser, Sebastian called Wheeler aside. The planeteer followed him into the library in silence and simply waited for Seb to speak.

After a while, the actor, looking very uncomfortable said, "You're not going to make this any easier for me are you?"

"That depends on what this is. It's Linka you owe an apology to, though on the whole I'd rather you just kept your distance from her." The planeteer said coldly.

Bastian's eyes searched Wheelers', "She… she didn't say anything to you? About what she said, I mean, about why I… erm about what she was implying?"

Wheeler eyebrows raised, "She told me what she thinks, are you saying she's right?"

"That depends on what she told you." Seb answered looking away, his voice bitter.

The planeteer was becoming uncomfortable now, "She thinks you have some sort of crush on me…"

"That would be unthinkable wouldn't it? I always knew you'd see me as a deviant, a monster to be ridiculed, you weren't supposed to know, no one was supposed to know that there was something wrong with me, I hid it so well! Until that… that harpy!" The actor flung himself down into a chair covering his face with his hands.

Unimpressed, Wheeler folded his arms and said, "Are we expecting a Candid Camera crew or do you just enjoy the lousy over-acting?"

Seb lowered his hands but he didn't look up, "This isn't a set up Wheeler, it's just that sometimes saying things as someone else, makes them easier to say."

The fire planeteer took a breath, "Okay. In that case, other than your acting skills, I don't find anything about you to ridicule. The only thing you ever had to face from me was rejection, and that was inevitable since I'm 100 percent straight, but you knew that. I'm not gonna ask what your sexual preference actually is because quite honestly I don't care, but I'd never condemn you for it, which you would also have known if you'd taken the time to talk to me instead of making everything an insult or a competition."

Sebastian looked up. His face was pale and there were tears in his eyes, and when he spoke it was with his normal voice. "It's wrong, what I am, it's not right. I was just trying to act the way I knew I was supposed to act, like my Dad and my brothers… I have to be a real man! Like you! You have to understand."

Wheeler was appalled, "I don't know what your family is like but I never acted the way you did! I never treated anyone the way you did. I think it's time you really think about the person **you** want to be, and stop worrying about what other people think, you just might find they like you better that way anyway." He laughed suddenly, "Linka likes me better when I'm just being myself, God knows why, but she does."

Becoming serious again he said, "If it was your family that made it too hard to accept who/what you really are then I understand, my Dad gave me a really hard time growing up and some of it still effects me. Look, there's nothing wrong with what you are okay, but there's a lot of things wrong with the person you're trying to be, he goes out of his way to hurt people, or just doesn't think about their feelings at all and it's that person that I didn't want to know when we were growing up."

"I understand, I'll think about what you've said." He was looking defeated and was staring out of the window, "I hope you don't mind if I don't see you out."

Wheeler left without saying anything else and was greeted by Linka, waiting in the hall. "Everything okay? You didn't hit him did you?"

The fire planeteer chuckled as he tucked an arm about her waist, and kissed her temple. "No I didn't touch him. He has a lot of issues, I don't know if I got through to him but I kinda hope I did."

Linka gave him a squeeze and together they went to take their leave of Marion and some of the other departing guests.

**A/N:** One more chapter to go I think, unless I have left any gaping plot holes?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Linka woke early, and for a moment she didn't know where she was. The soft, rhythmic breathing beside her reassured her however, and opening her eyes she smiled, gazing at the slumbering form of her handsome partner. They were in his childhood bedroom and it was Wheelers 21st birthday. The other planeteers would be arriving in a few hours for an informal party, but the couple had decided to spend a couple of days visiting the fire-planeteers parents beforehand.

Manoeuvring within the space of his arms, Linka lent across his chest to reach for the bag she had placed under the bed. Unable to find it, she wriggled a bit further to look over the side, and swore softly in her native tongue when she realised it had been pushed further back.

While she was trying to stretch a little further in order to reach it, Wheeler woke up. Laughing softly he asked, "What are you doing Babe?"

"Trying to reach one of my bags," she replied, "Got it! Can you pull me up please?"

Chuckling again he sat up and carefully lifted her back up into his arms, "There that's better." He said kissing her, "Good morning."

"Good morning Matthew, and Happy Birthday!" she replied happily, giving him a squeeze before rummaging around in her bag to retrieve his present and giving it to him, dropped the bag back on the floor. "I told your mother what I wanted to get you and she helped me pick something relevant for your culture, I hope you like it."

He kissed her head and scooted them both back against the pillows, so that they could sit upright with his arm still around her. "Thanks Babe." He removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small square box and opening it was surprised to find a silver necklace with a pendant, obviously one intended to be worn by a man. "A Saint Christopher!" he exclaimed, recognising the design.

"Da, to protect you when you are from home." Linka explained sounding a little worried. "You're mother said it was appropriate for a 21st…"

The fire-planeteer was gazing at her in wonder and now he raised his hand to lovingly caress her cheek, "It's perfect Lin, and it means so much that you care for me that way."

"I love you." She said simply.

Linka put the charm around her lovers neck and then they kissed for a while, holding each other as if they never intended to let go. As their lips parted Wheeler said, "I have something for you too."

Smirking a little the wind planeteer asked, "Is that an innuendo?"

Wheeler laughed, "No, but if that's an offer, just hold the thought for a few minutes okay." He opened his bedside cabinet and retrieved a small box, handing it to the beautiful Russian.

"But it is your birthday Matthew, you should not be giving me things…" Linka protested.

Looking a little nervous he said, "Well it's for me too, open it."

Doing as she was told, the wind planeteer gasped. The box contained a very beautifully cut diamond ring in a dainty setting.

"It was my Grandmothers, I hope you don't mind?" She shook her head but didn't say anything so he continued. "Look I'm not good a speeches so go easy on me okay? I'm in love with you, I have been since we met and I know I always will be. I call you beautiful because you are, not just on the outside but in your heart and it radiates out. I need you to be with me forever Lin, I know I don't really deserve you but I swear I'll do everything I can to make you happy… Will you marry me?"

He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life and seeing her start to cry didn't help. _God I hope that's because she's happy… say something!_

"Should I get down on my knee's?" he added.

Raising her eyes to meet his she gave a watery chuckle, "Nyet Matthew, it was perfect just the way you did it. And da, of course I will marry you, if you do not deserve me it must be because you deserve better but I don't care, you are mine and I'm not letting you go ever."

As her words sunk in, a grin spread across the fire planeteers face and he pulled her into a tight embrace that left them both breathless. Then he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Linka's left ring finger. "It is so precious Matthew, are you sure you trust me with it?"

"Don't be daft of course I trust you with it, besides you're more precious than any ring anyway." He was going to kiss her again, when the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt, Linka." His mother said cheerfully, not sounding in the least bit sorry, but much to Linka's relief, obviously not bothered about finding them like that either. "I thought you might like to be woken up so that you have time to get ready before your friends get here." Then she headed back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Wheeler sighed and Linka stroked the side of his face, "Come on LyubOv," she said sitting up, "we can be alone later."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows and making her giggle, but she nodded and winked at him, before heading to the bathroom.

Linka had kept her left hand hidden as well as she could until all their friends had arrived, although when Wheelers' Grandfather had joined them and taken an instant liking to her, she asked him if he minded that she was wearing his wife's ring. Delighted by her news, he had risen and given her a hug, demanding that she call him Grandpa.

Trish and her mother had come over too, which Linka wasn't entirely happy about, but given the announcement they were about to make, she'd decided not to let it bother her. A fact she reminded herself of when Gi came over and asked her quietly, "Isn't that Trish a bit too friendly with Wheeler, I mean I got that they were old friends but does she know you're going out with him?"

Linka shrugged, "Probably not but I do not think it would make a difference if she did. She is an old girlfriend and… they are very comfortable with each other but Wheeler says it is all in the past."

"Yeah I could just see him saying that if it were Greg being friendly with you like that!" Gi replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Linka laughed and nodded but said, "I trust him." Then after a moment, "But I do not have to like it." She walked forward and deliberately put herself between the two old friends, taking his hand as she did so, much to Wheelers amusement.

When Wheeler had opened his presents and thanked everyone, (and blown out the candles on his cake at his mothers insistence and his own embarrassment), the fire planeteer looked at his girlfriend, with a question in his eyes. She nodded in response.

"Hey guys," he called to get everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you." Smiling, he took his fiancée's hand in his and looking into her eyes as she smiled lovingly up at him, announced, "Lin and I are engaged."

THE END

**A/N:** All done! Please let me know what you think and my thanks to those who have been reviewing as I went along, you're the reason I finished so quickly it has to be a record for me!


End file.
